Blu
Blu is a macaw from Rio. He Played Soren He is an Owl He Played Iago in Stitchl/addi (TheFirstDisneyKing Style),Fieveladdin_(SuperJNG18),Tommyladdin (AmethystGemlncorporated3976 Style),9-Voltladdin,Alvinladdin and Roddyladdin He is a Parrot He Played Kerchak in Bugs Bunnyzan, Ika (Tarzan), and Monarzan He is a Gorilla He Played Papa in An Microraptor Tale He is a mouse He Played Zuba in Guido and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa He is a Lion He Played Sam Parrish in Guido and Jumanji He is a father He Played The Great Prince of the Forest in Guidoambi He is a deer He Played Mufasa in The Microraptor King He is a lion He Played as The Rooster in Home On The Gamers (2004) He is a Rooster Blu played Frosty The Snowman in Blu The Macaw (Frosty The Snowman) He is a Snowman Blu played Donald Duck in Hiccup, Blu and Megamind: The Three Musketeers He is a duck Blu played Jet Jaguar in Princess Zelda VS Mammothmon (Godzilla VS Megalon) Blu Played Scuttle In The Little Mer-Cat He Is A Seagull Blu Jim Crow in Spirit (Dumbo) Hg is a crow Blu played Bartok the Bat in Falinestasia & Aurorastasia (Arthurrulez's Style) He is a Bat Blu played the Po in Kung Fu Macaw He is a Panda Blu Played Zazu In The Dinosaur King He Is A Hornbill Blu Played Dab the Dodo In Emoji Age He Is A Dodo Gallery Blu.png Blu (Fox).png Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu in Rio Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu in Rio 2 Blu (Rio).jpg Blu the Macaw.jpg Mainpage Navmap Thumb Blu.jpg Blue from Rio.png Blue From Rio.png Blu1.jpg Mainpage Navmap Thumb - Blu.jpg Blu2.png B9FEC901-3098-4AB5-AE5C-41A06FA5D489.png Rio2-Blu-4-icon.png Conga-Line-Blu-rio-31445523-1376-1600.jpg 19711113.jpg Blu-–-Río.jpg Blu rio.png Blu Rio.png Rio 2 17.png Rio 2 13.png Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9955.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9904.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9362.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9359.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9352.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9278.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9168.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6565.jpg Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-93.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6640.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6643.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5874.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3890.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5826.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5845.jpg Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10277.jpg 115704.jpg Blu and Jewel Screaming.PNG Blu and Jewel Crash At The Wall.PNG Blu and Jewel Falling.PNG Blu and Jewel Look at Cableway.PNG Blu & jewel.png Blu & Jewel's Kiss.png Rio_3.PNG Rio-2-Blu-Icon-2.png rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-3323.jpg GymLeadersOfJohto 399Movies-0.jpg IMG_4661.PNG|Blu ends up getting trapped with dead animals on an airplane to extinction. BluandFelicie.png Kai (Zambezia) Blu (Rio) and Valiant.png FELICIECTORTeams.png Blu, Cody Maverick, Soren, Red and Mumble.png Cody Maverick and Blu.jpg Felicie and Blu vs Professor Poopypants and Hunter the Stork.png Blu and Felicie vs Regine and Nigel.png IMG_1763.jpg IMG 1772xcbv.jpg Sherman, Lincoln Loud, Ted, Hiro Hamada, Mike Goldwing, Alex (The Emoji Movie), Lightning McQueen and Blu.jpg 300242917066201.jpg IMG_1797.jpg Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-9248.jpg Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-9247.jpg Lightning McQueen and Blu (Partners).png Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-212.jpg Rio jewel and blu as baby by palkonibon d7iu010-fullview.jpg 1d2bad20463813.562ebb42b1150.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9687.jpg BwX21LaCIAA4HKf.jpg Rio gods ending part 2 blu s crying by gangstagaming dbbaeks-fullview.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6500.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6479.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6477.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6488.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6566.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6549.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8032.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6597.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6516.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4747.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6252.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5767.jpg Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9715.jpg Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-1783.jpg Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-1787.jpg IMG_5686.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Parrots Category:Birds Category:Macaws Category:Rio Characters Category:Fathers Category:Blu and Jewel Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Blue Sky Studios Characters Category:20th Century Fox Franchise Characters Category:Orphans Category:Americans Category:Wild Animals Category:Cute Characters Category:Brazilian Characters Category:Comedians Category:Husbands Category:Teenagers Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Screaming Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Pets Category:BluandAlexFan360 Category:Male Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Main Protagonists Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Luis Alberto Galvan Ponce's Family and Friends Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:2011 Introductions Category:Vinnytovar Category:MAD Characters Category:Sequel Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:ValleyRules2020's Characters Category:Davidchannel Category:Non Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Non-Disney heroes